-OS- Sentimientos encontrados
by AuraBelmont
Summary: La Profesora Encina le ha organizado por sorpresa un día libre a Bel en el parque de atracciones de Ciudad Mayólica. Pero, ¿cómo es que le ha dado dos entradas...? [DualRivalShipping]


**N/A: Esto es un FanFic de DualRivalShipping, una pareja de los juegos Pokémon Blanco y Negro/Blanco y Negro 2 formada por Cheren y Bel. Los derechos de autor pertenecen plenamente a Gamefreak.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sentimientos encontrados<span>  
><strong>

Hacía un día de otoño precioso en Pueblo Arcilla, se respiraba aire limpio y fresco, y los últimos rayos de sol cálidos se colaban con suavidad a través de las ventanas de las casas dando una agradable sensación templada al ambiente. Aunque el aire frío hacía tiempo que comenzó a soplar, a nadie parecía importarle realmente; todos disfrutaban de los últimos momentos de buen tiempo que les quedaban.

La joven de cabellos rubios, agotada por el trabajo de toda una mañana, se permitió el lujo de estirarse en su asiento al tiempo que contenía un bostezo. Ser la ayudante de la Profesora Encina era cansado, ¡pero merecía la pena! Por fin sentía que estaba haciendo lo que realmente quería hacer, y la felicidad en aquellos días no podía ser mayor para Bel. Solo, de vez en cuando, echaba algo de menos viajar por Teselia, compitiendo con sus compañeros por quién llegaba primero a la siguiente ciudad o pueblo, o quién capturaba más Pokémon en una ruta, e incluso quién completaba primero la Pokédex.

Tomó aire lentamente, desviando su mirada de los papeles que aún quedaban en la mesa hacia la ventana del laboratorio que daba al exterior. De vez en cuando, soñaba que volvía a reunirse con sus amigos, incluso sabiendo que ambos estaban demasiado ocupados en ese momento como para reunirse. Cheren, por ejemplo, se ocupaba ahora del Gimnasio de Ciudad Engobe, mientras que White... Lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba ella actualmente. Le entristecía desconocer el paradero de su amiga, y más cuando hacía dos años que no la veía. Su madre le dijo, una vez que fue de visita a su casa, que partió a buscar a alguien, alegando que no pensaba volver hasta que lo encontrase. La chica se encogió de hombros, esperando, simplemente, que fuera capaz de encontrar a quien buscaba con tanto ahínco.

-Bel, ¿me estás escuchando? - llamó su atención la Profesora Encina, dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

-¿¡Q-qué!? - exclamó ella, sobresaltándose. De nuevo se había perdido en su mundo, aunque la profesora llevase ya un rato tratando de hablar con ella. Se ajustó las gafas rápidamente, prestando atención -. ¡La escucho, profesora!

-Ya..., pero creo que no - replicó la mujer, riendo por lo bajo. Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a su ayudante con una amplia sonrisa -. ¿Sabes? Deberías tomarte el día libre. Te vendría bien para despejarte, y además, hace muy buen tiempo.

-¿Está segura de que puedo? - Bel la miró, alzando las cejas. Lo cierto es que la profesora no era en absoluto estricta con ella, pero, poco a poco, trataba de ser más responsable. Negó con la cabeza -. ¡No, no! Me tengo que quedar, aún tengo trabajo por hacer.

-Vamos, Bel, hace semanas que no sales del laboratorio, ¡date un respiro, mujer! - insistió la profesora, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Cuando las sacó, chasqueando la lengua, en una de ellas tenía dos papeles alargados que entregó a Bel, guiñándole el ojo -. Hoy hay un descuento especial en el parque de atracciones de Ciudad Mayólica. Quiero que vayas y pases una tarde agradable, ¿de acuerdo? - la muchacha la miró, insegura, por lo que añadió -. ¡Puedes tomártelo como un trabajo extra! ¿Has entendido? Así que, venga, ¡andando!

Rendida ante la insistencia de la profesora, Bel guardó las entradas al parque de atracciones en su bolsillo, se levantó y fue recogiendo sus cosas. Aún era bastante temprano para ir a Ciudad Mayólica, así que pensó que parar además en Ciudad Porcelana a comer podría ser una excelente idea.

Preparada ya para marcharse, cogió su chaqueta naranja, colocándola por encima de su camiseta, y justo cuando iba a agarrar el pomo de la puerta, una pregunta osciló vagamente en su cabeza: ¿por qué la Profesora Encina le había dado dos entradas, si iba a ir sola?

Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, giró el pomo para salir por fin al renovado aire otoñal, cuando alguien que seguramente pretendía entrar al laboratorio se chocó con ella, y poco le faltó para tirarla al suelo, de lo distraída que iba la chica. Por suerte, el desconocido le agarró a tiempo de la muñeca, evitando así la caída. La joven pudo escuchar su suspiro de alivio.

-¡L-lo siento, no estaba prestando...! Atención... - se quedó brevemente sin aliento cuando se dio cuenta de quién era la persona que sujetaba su muñeca. Notó como el color subía a sus mejillas al reconocer aquel cabello negro, junto con esos ojos azul intenso. La sorpresa bloqueó sus cuerdas vocales, impidiendo que pronunciase palabra, ni siquiera para saludarlo. El chico sonrió.

-Siempre tan despistada, ¿verdad, Bel? - bromeó, tirando de ella para enderezarla. No parecía molesto en absoluto.

-Cheren... - musitó ella, apenas con un hilo de voz. Era incapaz de creer que él estuviese ahí, tan lejos de su gimnasio... -. Pero, ¿cómo...?

-¡Sorpresa! - exclamó la Profesora Encina, colocándose repentinamente entre ellos -. Bueno, y tan sorpresa, ¿no? Como hacía mucho que no os veíais, el otro día llamé a Cheren por el videomisor y acordé un día para que viniera a visitarnos.

-A decir verdad, no me lo esperaba para nada - admitió el joven, adoptando una pose pensativa, pero relajada -, aunque fue una idea excelente. En esta época no vienen demasiados entrenadores al gimnasio, por lo que no me resultó complicado anunciar qué día estaría cerrado. Admito que yo también necesito un descanso, de vez en cuando - sonrió, ajustándose la corbata que tenía alrededor del cuello.

De modo que para eso eran las dos entradas. Bel no pudo reprimir una sonrisa enternecida al pensar que la Profesora Encina la conocía demasiado bien, hasta el punto de haberse dado cuenta de que necesitaba volver a ver a sus amigos. Cuando salieron finalmente por la puerta, le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento que ella correspondió con uno de sus guiños característicos. Luego la vio salir del laboratorio también y dirigirse hacia una de las casas del pueblo, probablemente a ver a la madre de White.

Durante un rato, los dos amigos caminaron en un silencio agradable, acompañados del sonido de sus pisadas sobre la tierra y el del viento al mover las hojas de múltiples colores. Cuando llegaron a la primera ruta que iniciaba el largo camino que tendrían que recorrer hasta Ciudad Porcelana, la joven sintió que una oleada de nostalgia invadía sus sentidos. En realidad, no habían cambiado demasiadas cosas; el suelo, el cielo, la hierba, los árboles... Todo estaba igual que entonces, cuando los tres se pararon al inicio del camino y ella sugirió que el primer paso de aquella aventura deberían darlo todos juntos. Y así lo hicieron.

Tanto tiempo después, de nuevo allí. Se detuvo antes de seguir avanzando, como si tratase de recordar todos los detalles y las sensaciones ocurridos dos años atrás. Cheren se dio cuenta, deteniéndose a su lado.

-¿Recuerdas cuando competimos por ver quién capturaba más Pokémon en esta ruta? - inquirió, deslizando su mirada hacia las nubes. Sus ojos brillaron por un segundo.

-Por supuesto - respondió Bel, mirando en la misma dirección. Incluso la forma de las nubes parecía no haber cambiado.

-Han cambiado muchas cosas en estos dos años, pero esta ruta sigue como el primer día - comentó Cheren. Por alguna razón, sus palabras emocionaron a la chica, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir con la cabeza.

Se quedaron allí, en silencio de nuevo, dejando pasar el tiempo. Iniciaron su viaje todos juntos, pasaron por experiencias duras y fortalecieron sus lazos de amistad entre ellos y con sus Pokémon. Más adelante, cada uno tomó su propio camino, y se separaron. Crecieron, y cambiaron. Pero la realidad era que esos lazos de amistad eran inquebrantables, por mucho tiempo que estuviesen lejos unos de otros.

Cuando bajaron la mirada del cielo, los ojos azules de Cheren se encontraron con los verdes de Bel. Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa que ella correspondió de forma torpe, azorada.

-Me alegro de haberme reunido hoy contigo, Bel - dijo.

Su tono de voz, que normalmente era algo serio y formal, estaba teñido de sinceridad y cariño. La chica se sonrojó todavía más, si es que eso era posible, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos. La felicidad que sentía en ese momento no era comparable a la de las últimas semanas. Cerró los ojos, asimilando sus palabras y dándose cuenta de que ella también se alegraba muchísimo de volver a verlo, incluso más de lo que creía.

-Yo también me alegro, Cheren - respondió.

* * *

><p>La tarde transcurrió tranquila y sin sorpresas. Mientras caminaban juntos hacia Ciudad Porcelana para comer, se contaban anécdotas sobre aquellos últimos dos años, y al tiempo se hacían preguntas sobre qué tal le había ido todo al otro, si estaba contento con su trabajo actual, y un sinfín de cosas más. Parecía como si el tiempo fluyese más rápido y a la vez más despacio cuando Bel escuchaba hablar a su amigo de lo que hacía, de la pasión que ponía a cada una de sus palabras, de lo que le enorgullecía poder formar parte de algo tan maravilloso como un gimnasio Pokémon, donde ves a los jóvenes aspirantes convertirse en verdaderos entrenadores al lado de sus compañeros. A la joven la fascinaba descubrir, con cada frase suya que oía, cuánto había cambiado Cheren con el tiempo. De un muchacho al que solo le importaba ganar para hacerse fuerte, a casi un hombre al que diariamente retaban a combates y cuya percepción de lo que significaba ganar o perder había perdido peso conforme iba creciendo, una persona que valoraba por encima de todo lo demás la experiencia y el aprendizaje, y por ello, también era maestro. Aunque, se recordó, ya hizo gala de esa madurez después de lo acaecido en la Liga Pokémon, cuando se enfrentaron los legendarios Reshiram y Zekrom.<p>

Ella, al contrario que él, había tardado un poco más en crecer, madurar y hacerse fuerte, pero si de algo podía presumir era de su perseverancia a no darse nunca por vencida. Desde que era más joven, tuvo claro que no era tan fuerte como sus compañeros de viaje, pero estaba dispuesta a seguir trabajando duro para alcanzarlos.

Después de comer en un restaurante bastante bueno, como todavía era temprano, pararon a tomar algo en una de las cafeterías de la ciudad, antes de ir a divertirse de verdad en el parque de atracciones. Cheren se decantó por un café corto de leche, mientras que Bel prefirió algo más dulce y pidió un café con leche y chocolate blanco, además de algunos enormes dulces de fresa, especialidad del local. El chico tomó su taza y dio un sorbo, mirando disimuladamente el lado de la mesa de su amiga mientras alzaba una ceja, sorprendido de que aún tuviese estómago para comer algo más. Ella, ajena a su espectación, comía casi con prisa, encantada de poder inflarse a comer dulces.

-Y dime, Bel... - murmuró Cheren, haciendo girar el café de su taza, demasiado lleno para saber si iba a ser capaz de terminárselo -. ¿Es muy duro tu trabajo en el laboratorio?

-Hmm, ¡qué va! La profesora es muy amable conmigo, incluso si a veces sigo siendo un poco torpe - respondió la chica, dándose un golpecito en la cabeza con los nudillos -. La verdad es que me hace muy feliz poder trabajar con ella.

-Eso pensaba - asintió el joven, apurando lo poco que quedaba de su bebida, y dejando la taza de nuevo sobre el platillo de la mesa. Contempló durante un instante el paisaje urbano que se adivinaba a través de los cristales oscuros de las ventanas del local, como si estuviese meditando concienzudamente sobre algo. Bel pensó que aunque estaba más relajado de lo que estaba acostumbrada, seguía manteniendo ese aire intelectual. Se le antojó entrañable, en cierta manera -. Me alegro de que hayas conseguido lo que buscabas, Bel. Me preocupaba que... - se interrumpió un segundo, negando con la cabeza -. No me malinterpretes, sé que eres capaz de todo lo que te propongas. Pero parecías tan indecisa al principio de nuestro viaje, que no estaba seguro de la decisión que tomarías.

-Sí, tienes razón - asintió ella, terminándose otro de los dulces, con una media sonrisa permanente en los labios -, yo también tenía mis dudas, y mi padre el que más. Pero estaba segura de que si seguía adelante, tarde o temprano encontraría un sitio en el que encajar. ¡Y aquí me tienes! - le guiñó un ojo, risueña -. No iba a estar toda la vida por detrás de ti y de White, ¿verdad?

Su respuesta, en cierto modo, le pilló por sorpresa, aunque en seguida le devolvió una sonrisa cálida, asintiendo también. Hacía mucho tiempo que él ya no consideraba que estuviese por encima de nadie, y su compañera siempre le había ganado en optimismo. De hecho, para Cheren, Bel realmente era un ejemplo a seguir, y a pesar de que nunca se lo había dicho, en el fondo siempre sintió que la que caminaba por delante era ella.

Cuando la joven se terminó los dulces y el café, recogieron las cosas que habían dejado encima de las sillas y salieron de la cafetería, ahora sí, rumbo a Ciudad Mayólica. Ese lugar tenía un significado algo especial para Bel, puesto que fue allí donde Camila convenció a su padre para que la dejase proseguir con su viaje. Jamás había olvidado las palabras que le había dedicado la líder de gimnasio, tan llenas de experiencia para, en aquel entonces, una niña que apenas estaba comenzando a descubrir el mundo.

De pronto, un cambio brusco de temperatura hizo que abriese los ojos de golpe, teniendo que hacer sombra con la mano colocada a modo de bisera para que el sol no le dañase los ojos. Cielos, en la zona desértica que conectaba ambas ciudades siempre hacía un calor abrasador, daba igual en qué época del año se encontrasen...

* * *

><p>Finalmente, llegó el esperado momento. La gente corría de un lado a otro, emocionada, hablando sin parar y comprando a toda prisa entradas para el parque. Había un bullicio constante aquel día, aunque, claro, ¡para no haberlo! Un descuento en Ciudad Mayólica siempre era motivo de alegría para muchos. Como ellos ya tenían las entradas de antemano, se las entregaron al revisor y pasaron, la chica rubia emocionada como nunca antes lo había estado. A su acompañante también se le notaba cierta emoción, pero su tranquilidad característica le impedía actuar tan impulsivamente como ella, que, totalmente en su mundo, echó a correr hacia el primer puesto de algodón de azúcar que vio. Cheren se quedó clavado en el sitio, incapaz de comprender cómo tenía estómago para tomar nada más, después de la comida en el restaurante y la cafetería.<p>

Pero allí estaba, señalando el algodón más grande del puesto, y de paso, una de las manzanas caramelizadas que tan buena pinta tenían. Pagó al tendero, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, volvió con su amigo, ignorando su expresión de sorpresa -o para más señas, siendo completamente inconsciente de cómo la miraba-. Se metió un buen puñado de algodón en la boca, y con una mirada risueña, señaló la montaña rusa.

Encogiéndose de hombros, ya acostumbrado a la actitud de Bel, el joven de pelo negro hizo un gesto afirmativo y ambos se encaminaron hacia las atracciones. Las colas para subir a cada una de ellas eran descomunales; por suerte, avanzaban rápido, y no tardaron mucho en poder subir a la primera. Desgraciadamente, Cheren no era muy amigo de los viajes movidos, y con las primeras vueltas que dio el aparato se mareó. Apenas dio un par de pasos cuando bajaron tuvo que sentarse en uno de los bancos, sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas.

-¡No sabía que te mareabas en las montañas rusas! - exclamó Bel con una suave risa inocente acompañando sus palabras.

-Yo tampoco - reconoció él, cerrando los ojos para no tener que ver el mundo girando a su alrededor -. Es la primera vez que monto en una de esas.

-Entonces, lo normal es que te hayas mareado - resopló la chica, hinchando un poco los carrillos. Con lo listo que era Cheren, y no se le había ocurrido pensar en eso -. Espera aquí, voy a por algo de beber.

Compró una botella de agua fresca para despejarlo un poco y también una limonada para que recuperase las fuerzas. Cuando volvió al banco donde estaba él, le alivió ver que, al menos, parte del color del rostro lo había recuperado. Le colocó la botella de agua en la frente.

-Gracias - sonrió, cogiendo también la limonada. En cuanto bebió un poco, terminó de recuperar el color -, pero que sepas que yo ahí no vuelvo -afirmó con rotundidad.

-Tampoco tenía pensado que volvieses - rió Bel, divertida por su comentario. El joven la miró reír, sintiendo una calidez reconfortante en el pecho. Cada vez que la chica sonreía, su rostro se iluminaba. Lo cierto era que nunca se había fijado, pero estaba preciosa cuando hacía aquello. Ella, como siempre, ajena a que la estaba observando, le miró a los ojos, provocando que él se sonrojase ligeramente -. Entonces, ¿en qué te apetece montar? Puedes escoger lo que más te guste.

Como no tenía ninguna referencia de parques de atracciones, el chico dio una mirada circular al recinto, evaluando lo que podía ser perjudicial para su salud y su cordura, y lo que no. La verdad es que no había demasiado entre lo que elegir, pero en cuanto vio aquella enorme rueda giratoria, supo que era perfecta para él. Las cabinas eran amplias, por lo que no se sentiría apretado, y además el aparato avanzaba bastante despacio, así que no existía riesgo de mareo. Además, seguro que las vistas desde allí arriba eran magníficas, y como en esa época anochecía antes, quizá les daría tiempo de ver la puesta de sol.

Estaba decidido, entonces. Se volvió hacia Bel, señalando la que había elegido.

-¿Qué te parece esa? - preguntó, de todos modos, para segurarse de que estaría conforme.

-¿La... la noria, dices? - Bel sintió que enrojecía intensamente. Tal como él dijo minutos antes, jamás había ido a un parque de atracciones, por lo que casi con seguridad no tenía ni idea del significado especial de las norias. ¿O era posible que sí lo supiera, y la estaba invitando a subir con él a propósito? La idea hizo que el corazón comenzase a palpitarle con fuerza.

-Eso es, la noria. ¿Hay algún problema? - inquirió nuevamente, ladeando la cabeza, un poco confuso por la actitud de su amiga.

-¡P-para nada! ¡N-ningún problema en absoluto! - exclamó Bel rápidamente, negando con efusividad con la cabeza.

-Vamos, entonces - sonrió Cheren, levantándose del banco y comenzando a caminar dirección a la noria.

Aquella era, con notable diferencia, la atracción que más cola tenía, además de resaltar poderosamente entre las demás por estar llena de parejas deseosas de disfrutar de la vista junto con la persona a la que querían. Bel se sentía fuera de lugar rodeada de todas esas personas, pero, al mismo tiempo, pensó que ellos por fuera no parecían demasiado diferentes al resto. Tal vez, aprovechando el momento, había llegado la hora de armarse de valor y confesarle sus sentimientos a su amigo. Pero estaba nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa, y cuanto más avanzaba la cola, menos segura se sentía.

Al llegar a la zona de seguridad, la revisora contó con la mano el número de personas que cabían en las cabinas libres, y por suerte ellos entraron en aquella tanda. Cuando pasaron por su lado, a la joven no se le escapó que los miraba con cierta ternura, y le pareció que hacía un comentario por lo bajo a su compañera: "Fíjate qué pareja más adorable hacen", creyó escuchar. Su pulso volvió a acelerarse, preguntándose si Cheren lo habría escuchado, aunque no parecía estar prestando demasiada atención a lo que les rodeaba.

Su cabina se detuvo justo en frente de ellos cuando llegó su turno. El primero en subir fue él, seguido de Bel, a la cual ayudó tomándole con delicadeza de la mano. Aquel gesto no ayudó precisamente a calmar los nervios de la muchacha, que a punto estuvo de tropezar con el escalón y caerse. La puerta se cerró tras ellos, y puesto que eran los últimos en subir, la atracción se puso en marcha.

El ritmo era lento, pero constente. El aparato dio un par de vueltas antes de aminorar, dejándolos suspendidos por encima de la gente, las otras atracciones, e incluso los edificios de la ciudad. Podía verse una gran parte de Teselia desde allí arriba, y, tal como Cheren lo había calculado, cuando alcanzaron el punto más alto, comenzó la puesta de sol. Sonrió, satisfecho, señalando el horizonte.

-Sabía que era buena idea subir aquí. Fíjate qué preciosidad - comentó, sin poder apartar la vista del paisaje.

La joven, por su parte, estaba completamente fascinada, no solo por el hecho de que él hubiese calculado todo a la perfección, sino por la simple razón de estar allí, en mitad del crepúsculo, en su compañía. Junto al chico de quien llevaba años enamorada, pero al que nunca había tenido el valor de declararse. Era completamente incapaz de apartar la vista de su rostro, de su expresión de felicidad... Así se sentía ella también, a pesar de los nervios. Quiso hablar, mas las palabras se atascaban en su garganta, formando un nudo. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que lo quería, sin más? Por Arceus, qué pequeña y ridícula se sentía, tratando de buscar una frase elocuente en un momento así.

Tomó aire, lentamente, tratando de serenarse. A ella nunca se le habían dado bien las palabras, y jamás tuvo la confianza en sí misma que tenían Cheren y White, pero estaba decidida a superar por fin sus miedos. Por fin, despegó los labios.

-C-Cheren, yo... - comenzó, en voz muy baja, tan baja que su amigo no la escuchó.

-¿Sabes? Me hubiese gustado que White hubiera podido venir con nosotros hoy - la interrumpió él. Sus palabras fueron tan repentinas que cayeron como un jarro de agua fría sobre Bel, dejándola paralizada. El chico, concentrado como estaba en el paisaje, no se dio cuenta -. Estoy seguro de que se lo habría pasado bien. Creo que a ella sí le gustaban los parques de atracciones. Yo me temo que soy un poco negado para estas cosas - añadió, riendo por lo bajo.

Sin embargo, Bel había dejado de escucharlo. ¿Le "habría gustado" que White hubiese podido venir? ¿Qué significaba aquello? Multitud de preguntas se formaban en su cabeza, y aunque el joven continuaba hablando, ella era incapaz de prestarle atención, o de fingir siquiera que lo estaba haciendo.

No era capaz de comprender por qué había mencionado a White de forma tan repentina. Tal vez estaba equivocada, quizá nunca le llegó a gustar a Cheren de la misma forma que le gustaba a ella. Tal vez él, en realidad, de quien estaba enamorado era de White, de su otra amiga de la infancia. Tal vez, Bel seguía estando demasiado por detrás como para que se fijase en ella en ese sentido. Todos sus temores pasados parecieron volver al mismo tiempo, golpeándola duramente y haciendo que perdiese la poca confianza que había logrado reunir para aquella ocasión.

Seguramente, Cheren la veía como una amiga, como una hermana, o como una compañera. Pero nada más. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a asomar en sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que la noria comenzaba su descenso para dejar salir a los pasajeros. Su último deseo fue que llegasen al suelo antes de ponerse a llorar delante de él.

-Vaya, la estancia se me ha hecho un poco corta. Lástima, porque las vistas eran espléndidas, ¿no te parece, Bel? - comentó, girándose hacia ella. En seguida notó que algo no marchaba bien, porque a parte de llevar un rato largo sin hablar, la chica tenía los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos. Preocupado, se acercó a ella -. ¿Bel? ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada, estoy bien - respondió, bajando la cabeza para ocultarle la cara. Sus brazos y piernas comenzaron a temblar.

-De eso nada - replicó el chico, agachándose para poder verle el rostro. Ella se levantó y le dio la espalda, y en el mismo momento en el que la puerta de la cabina se abrió, salió corriendo, sin importarle chocarse con otras personas -. ¡Bel, espera! - le gritó, en vano, puesto que la chica se había perdido entre la multitud. Consternado, bajó de la cabina y corrió en su misma dirección.

Pasó un buen rato buscándola entre el gentió, enormemente preocupado, hasta que la encontró semioculta detrás de la fuente que se encontraba al lado del enorme Audino de plástico que adornaba el parque. Con un prolongado suspiro, se acercó con lentitud a ella, sorprendido de encontrarla llorando. Ella no parecía ser consciente de su presencia, puesto que tenía las gafas sobre el regazo y se limpiaba como le era posible las lágrimas con un pañuelo de bolsillo. Aprovechando su distracción, se sentó a su lado, procurando no hacer ruido. Estaban ellos dos solos en esa zona, todos los demás aprovechaban el tiempo de diversión que les quedaba de aquel día.

Con mucho cuidado de no sobresaltarla en exceso, Cheren colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, que dio un respingo y se giró hacia él con cara de susto. Ahora sí que se sentía ridícula, y muy, muy avergonzada. Desvió la mirada.

-Bel, ¿qué te ocurre? - preguntó de nuevo Cheren, con voz calmada, procurando dar un tono tranquilizador a su voz.

-Yo... tú... - musitó la chica, colocándose de nuevo las gafas. La voz le temblaba, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo -. Tú... preferirías estar aquí con ella en vez de conmigo, ¿verdad?

-¿A qué te refieres? - él pareció sorprenderse, frunciendo el ceño ante las palabras de ella. Su respuesta, más que calmarla, provocó que se escandalizase.

-¡N-no te hagas el ing-genuo! - casi chilló Bel, con la voz rota a causa de las lágrimas, que seguían cayendo a pesar de sus esfuerzos por contenerlas -. ¡S-sé perfectamente que la p-prefieres a ella antes que a mí!

-Bel, te aseguro que no sé de lo que... - entonces, algo pareció encenderse en la mente del joven. Se llevó una mano a la frente, negando con la cabeza y resoplando con pesadez. Por un momento, se preguntó cómo había podido ser tan idiota como para no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Semanas antes, cuando aceptó la invitación de la Profesora Encina, nunca pensó que aquel malentendido podría llegar a ocurrir. Cuando decidió reunirse con Bel, tomó la determinación de decirle lo que sentía. Sin embargo, con el avance del día, había ido sintiéndose cada vez más y más inseguro, hasta el punto de olvidarse por completo de la razón por la que estaba allí con ella en realidad. Cometió el error de no revelarle sus sentimientos en el pasado, y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por no cometer el mismo error dos veces, sentía que lo había vuelto a estropear.

Aunque, ¿cómo era capaz Bel de pensar algo así? ¿Enamorado de White, él? Le resultaba absurdo, incluso cómico, teniendo en cuenta que desde que eran pequeños solo había tenido ojos para ella. Claro, que eso su amiga no lo sabía. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, tratando de decidir qué decir o qué hacer en ese momento.

Y, lo cierto era que, en situaciones así, las posibilidades eran limitadas. Ahora que tenía las cosas más claras, estaba casi seguro de lo que tenía que hacer. Se levantó, colocándose justo delante de ella, posando solo una de sus rodillas en el suelo. Con una de sus manos, tomó las de Bel, que permanecían entrelazadas sobre su regazo, mientras que con la otra la tomó de la barbilla haciendo que levantase la vista. No podía soportar verla llorar, y menos a sabiendas de que era culpa suya. Cuando habló, se le notaba nervioso, pero también se intuían sinceridad y cariño en cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba.

-Escucha. Siento haberte precipitado hacia una conclusión errónea - le explicó. La joven lo miró a los ojos, sin comprender; el rubor había vuelto a cubrir sus mejillas -. Sé que siempre parece que lo tengo todo controlado, y que sé qué decir en cada momento, pero la realidad dista mucho de ser así - hizo una pausa, sabiendo que Bel no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Prosiguió -. La realidad es que llevo todo el día nervioso, asustado, sin comprenderme demasiado bien a mí mismo y sin tener ni idea de lo que iba a decirte en cuanto te viera. Deseaba que este día llegase desde que la profesora me llamó.

» Bel, nunca he querido hacerte llorar. Y lo siento - le secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano que tenía libre. Ahora fue su pulso el que se aceleró, y sus mejillas las que adquirieron un tono rosado. Carraspeó, tratando de no quedarse en blanco -. Hace horas que trato de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que significas para mí. Y años que trato de reunir el valor suficiente para decírtelo. Y he tenido que esperar a que pensases que estoy enamorado de otra persona para ser capaz de todo esto - murmuró, como un reproche hacia sí mismo más que otra cosa -. Lo que intento decirte es que... a quien realmente quiero es a ti. Jamás habría deseado compartir este día con alguien que no fueses tú, Bel.

Sus palabras dejaron un pesado silencio tras de sí, no porque hubiera incomodidad entre ellos, sino porque a la joven le estaba costando asimilar todo lo que le había dicho. Durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, no fue capaz de responder, a pesar de que le habría gustado decirle muchísimas cosas. Mantenía los ojos fijos en los suyos y su mano firmemente agarrada. Procuraba no temblar, pero le era imposible. Estaba emocionada y, a la vez, demasiado sorprendida. Jamás, en toda su vida, habría podido imaginar a su amigo diciéndole todo lo que acababa de decirle. Y, sin embargo, lo había hecho. Era real. No estaba soñando.

De verdad, él la quería.

Actuó sin pensar, casi de manera instintiva. En ese momento, sobraban las palabras. Dejando atrás sus miedos e inseguridades, Bel cerró lentamente los ojos, y se inclinó sobre Cheren, posando con suavidad sus labios sobre los de él. Fue un beso torpe, pero lleno de cariño, que dejó al chico sin aliento durante un breve instante, hasta que, tomándola del rostro, lo correspondió. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, todo lo que les rodeaba parecía no estar ahí realmente.

Cuando se separaron, los dos estaban nerviosos y sonrojados, pero sonreían. Impulsivamente, la joven se le echó encima, abrazándolo por encima de los hombros, y de no ser por la rápida reacción de él, habrían acabado ambos en el suelo.

-Lo siento... - dijo Bel, con un hilo de voz. Volvía a tener lágrimas en los ojos, solo que en aquella ocasión eran de emoción.

-Mira que llegas a ser tonta - bromeó Cheren, revoviéndole el pelo con cariño. Suspiró, completamente aliviado, ya que, al final, las cosas no habían terminado mal.

-Por un momento, me asusté... - reconoció ella, bajando la mirada -. Antes, en la noria, iba a decírtelo todo. Creía estar preparada, que por fin estaba a tu altura, y que tú... podrías fijarte en mí esta vez - confesó, del tirón, notando que volvía a enrojecer.

-Bel... - susurró Cheren en su oído, besando dulcemente su frente -, tú nunca has tenido que demostrarme nada para que me fijase en ti - la joven lo miró nuevamente, sin comprender del todo sus palabras -. Siempre he creído que tú eras la que de verdad era fuerte. La que nunca se rendía, la que siempre seguía luchando. Y yo siempre, siempre te he querido - señaló su pecho, a la altura del corazón -, por lo que eres.

-Cheren... - la chica lo abrazó de nuevo, conmovida.

Todo lo que había pasado, en tan poco tiempo y tan de repente, había dejado una profunda huella en el corazón de Bel. Ella, que siempre había admirado a Cheren por su fortaleza, que siempre había ido detrás de sus pasos, que siempre había estado enamorada de él... Saber, no solo que la correspondía, sino que además la había tenido en cuenta y aceptado por cómo era, la llenaba de felicidad. Se levantaron del suelo donde habían quedado sentados, y el joven, caballeroso, le ofreció el brazo. La chica, con una risa encantadora, lo aceptó de buena gana, y juntos volvieron hacia el parque, dispuestos a disfrutar del poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos, antes de volver, cada uno, a sus obligaciones diarias.

Sin embargo, Bel estaba segura de una cosa. Aquel día, aquella tarde y aquellas palabras que su amigo le había dedicado, tan sinceras y tan llenas de cariño, quedarían grabadas para siempre en su memoria.

_Para siempre..._

* * *

><p><em>¡Bien, hasta aquí la historia!<em>

_Lamento que el final sea tan repentino y repetitivo, me pasa SIEMPRE con los finales de mis One-Shots, que no sé cómo terminarlos. De todos modos, llevaba muchísimo tiempo queriendo escribir uno de esta pareja, y por fin lo logré. Agradecimientos especiales a Blanca, que estuvo apoyándome y leyendo la historia según la iba escribiendo._

_¡Gracias por leer, y espero que os haya gustado!_


End file.
